Love Comes in Different Ways
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A spark begins to form in two of the most unlikely of pairings. Whilst Sadie and a newly healed Ezekiel begin to hang out and talk with each other, Topher and Ella start to find out how much in unison each other can have. What will happen to these two sets of couples? Ezekiel x Sadie, Topher x Ella, some Noah x Katie, many other couples await!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own Total Drama, that belongs to Teletoon, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis!

Been a while since I've done a Total Drama story on fanfiction dot net (well, I've done some Total Drama stories on my Deviantart account, but, nevertheless), so I decided, for the month of February, I'll write a short Valentine's Day story based around a couple of my favorite fan-made couples... one's that's been a long time Total Drama favorite, another one that's based around a Pahkitew Island pairing and another couple that... I'm pretty sure you wouldn't expect, but well, I like experiments, so I'm going to do this one! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Inside the new Playa Da Losers on a nearby deserted location, Noah and Katie were seen talking to each other as they were laughing and smiling. From nearby, Sadie was sighing as she laid down.

She had no problem with Katie hanging around with Noah. In fact, Sadie was pretty happy that her Best Female Friend for Life had currently hooked up with the bookworm (which was pretty much a surprise to everyone around the area, even Justin was pretty speechless). In fact, when the hook-up between the two happened, she was pretty ecstatic and Sadie was the first to congratulate Noah and Katie getting together.

But now, Noah and Katie seemed to be spending more time with each other, and while Sadie respected Katie and her decisions, she felt a little lonely. She kinda wished she had somebody to talk to...

"Next new contestant entering!" A voice announced from the speakers.

Everyone yelped as they ducked from behind the couches as Katie kicked a lawn chair over towards an empty spot where above them, a cracked hole was. Sure enough, the next contestant of Pahkitew Island, still in a stupor, landed square on the lawn chair, which caused him to see stars. This teenage boy looked like he was wearing a dark blue version of Chris' clothes.

"Oh, it's just Topher." Amy, one of the blonde haired cheerleaders said before going back to her magazine.

"What was that?" Heather said as she was on the phone. "Oh no, don't worry, Bucky. Another contestant just made an unannounced drop. Yeah, we shouldn't even be shocked at this point."

Topher quickly recovered as he uttered an, "Huh? Oh... I guess I'm... here then."

Topher just sighed as he quietly walked off, not really wanting to talk to anybody. Sadie paused as she continued looking over to Noah and Katie.

She smiled. Like mentioned, in a way, she was happy for Noah and Katie, but at the same time, she felt a little lonely. Comparing Katie and Sadie together, people can definitely agree without a doubt that Sadie was... not really attractive in terms of the body, but she has other charms that work to her advantage, like the fact that she is considered friendly to a few people. She loved having some friends, heck, she made a few with Katie and some other of the Total Drama girls, like Lindsay, Bridgette, Dawn, Sammy, and even Sierra.

Yet... somehow, it was not enough. She wished she was like Katie, she wished she could have a proper boyfriend for once... a sign that maybe, something can go her way for once...

Sadie watched as Noah was reading a book, with Katie's head laying down on his shoulder, Noah stroking her hair unconsciously as Katie snuggled closer. She felt a little lonely, and felt that she needed to be alone for a while. Seeing a nearby basement, she decided to get inside.

* * *

Elsewhere, in her room, a young raven haired girl in a pink dress was sighing in depression as she was laying down. She had recently seen the episodes of Pahkitew Island up to her elimination, and she seemed pretty upset.

Ella thought for sure that Sugar could change... but upon seeing Sugar's hatred for Ella, she couldn't help but feel a bit... emotional. Ella truly just wanted to make friends, she never cared about the competition as much as Sugar did. And even then, Sugar thought it was just some pageant like show.

And to make matters worse, Ella's heart felt a little broken. Ever since she learned that Dave loved Sky, she felt like she just wanted to off herself... but she knew she couldn't do that... it was just not in her cheery position... the cheery position she had back when she was about to begin the new season...

She just wanted someone to like her for who she is... learn the good ways and not the bad ways... was it so much to ask for one little princess.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps passing by her room and a door closing next to her. Curious, she decided to peek outside as she heard a little crying coming from the other room. Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to see what was going on.

* * *

Down in the basement, Sadie was sitting down, sighing in loneliness. She wished she could at least be with someone... all of a sudden, she heard some noises.

"Hello?" Sadie called as she got up. She kept hearing some scratching noises as she came closer and closer. She turned as she heard the noises some more. They seemed to be coming from the nearby boiler... but it wasn't boiler noises she heard. No, the noises she heard was more of a human scratching and grunting like an animal. Nervously Sadie crept towards the sound. "Hello?"

The sounds stopped as Sadie kept crawling over...

And then she confronted... it.

Both of these characters screamed around the same time as they quickly ducked in different areas. Unfortunately for Sadie, the boiler room was downstairs, so nobody could hear her scream... nor the other guy.

Sadie then realized that... she wasn't being chased or attacked. She quickly peered out as the creature she saw did too. Hm, now that she was thinking clearly, there was something familiar about that creature... hadn't she seen it before...

And then it hit her as both she and the creature looked at each other in curiosity.

"Ezekiel?" Sadie asked as the creature lifted his head in response.

It was indeed... Ezekiel.

* * *

And here is the first chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
